


When Wrong Feels Too Right

by kisstheliesofsummerlovers



Category: The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Adultery, F/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 21:20:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18185870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisstheliesofsummerlovers/pseuds/kisstheliesofsummerlovers
Summary: Katniss Everdeen lives in a small southern town with her husband Gale. She has known of Peeta Mellark for quite some time, but didn't really know anything about him. That is, until he moved next door to her with his new bride. Their friendships comes rather quickly since Peeta does his artwork at home and Katniss is a homemaker these days. What else will develop?





	When Wrong Feels Too Right

Katniss and Peeta sat on the wooden swing that hung from the porch of the house Katniss shared with her husband Gale. The warm summer breeze blew her long dark hair into her face. She sat facing Peeta with her legs folded up in front of her. Her arms clumsily draped over her knees. Peeta sat caddy-cornered on the left side of the swing, his body partially turned toward Katniss with his arm laid across the back of the swing. He spent most of his mornings painting or doing housework, and most of his afternoons with Katniss. They hadn’t really known each other before Peeta had moved next door, but their friendship had become strong in those few short months. Katniss had been very depressed in the months preceding Peeta’s arrival. The loss of her younger sister had caused a nervous breakdown. She was getting better slowly but surely. Peeta definitely helped increase the pace of her recovery. Peeta’s smile was infectious. His stories inspired her. His jokes made her laugh. His warmth seemed to awaken something deep within her soul.  She trusted him immensely. He was, in her humble opinion, the best thing to happen to her all year.

“We lived right next to the bakery” Peeta said. “The house always smelled like the pastries. It was great. I learned to bake and decorate the cakes when I was 10. I think that’s when I really started to love art. My brothers were never all that interested in working in the bakery. They did a lot of deliveries and supply runs for my dad though. My mom did all the books and stuff. She was great with math and finances.” Peeta’s smile seemed to shine brighter as he talked about his family and growing up. “How did you meet Johanna?” Katniss asked. “She was friends with my brother when we were younger, so I knew her then. They were older than me so I never hung out with them or nothing. I got to know her more in college. We went to the same one and even had an art appreciation class together. It’s kinda funny now because she doesn’t appreciate my art at all.” Peeta paused for a moment. Katniss rubbed the part of his arm she could reach gently. She had come to care for her friend very much. Peeta made eye contact with her. He seemed to be speechless for a moment. He didn’t want to admit it, but he cared for her as well. “Anyway, we went out a couple of times, but we never really dated. She didn’t want a relationship then. Her father ran a really successful lumber company and wanted her to take it over after she graduated. She always said she’d never spend the rest of her life obsessing over wood.” Peeta snickered. “After she graduated, she had a bunch of interviews and this company offered her a really high executive job, like not something a new grad gets. Her father was furious when she told him she was leaving the family business. He actually kicked her out.” Katniss’s eyes widened. “What? Kicked her out for getting an amazing job? Wow!” Peeta had a smug expression when he nodded. “Yea. She ended up in the same bar as me that night. I had just flunked two of my classes. They were threatening to throw me out of the program. We talked, got drunk, and got a hotel room. The next day, she asked me to marry her.” Katniss let out a short laugh. “And here I thought you were the romantic one” she teased. “You’re funny” Peeta replied sarcastically. “She said it was a perfect plan. She had the money to buy a house. We would move here and she would take the job. With the money she would be making, I could stay home and paint. And that was that” Peeta sighed. “Why did you agree? You don’t seem to be the type to agree to a more or less arranged marriage” Katniss inquired. “I loved her. I was hoping that, eventually, she would fall in love with me too. I mean she could’ve moved here all on her own, she didn’t need me. I doubt her father would have even tried to make her come home. I thought that meant she wanted me with her, that she had changed her mind about not wanting a relationship. Getting married was just a ‘screw you’ to her old man, but I don’t think she wanted to be alone. It’s just… I never thought it would be like this. This isn’t how I pictured my marriage, ever. She works and as long as I cook, clean and sell a few paintings every now and then, she’s happy. As far as our marriage, well we could do that over the phone. Sometimes I feel more like her butler than her husband.” Katniss didn’t really know what to think, but she understood. “I get that. Gale used to be my rock. He made me laugh all the time. He loved me and my family. He helped us out alot when we lost Dad. Then he went to war. He wasn’t there long, but it changed him, alot. He wasn’t funny anymore. He was mean. It was like he didn’t care about anything after that. I still loved him and I think he still loved me. I tried my best to be there for him, but I always sucked. I usually just made him angry. Gale and me were childhood best friends, then high school sweethearts. I always knew we would end up together, but I never imagined it turning out like this either.” They just smiled at each other. Peeta was beginning to realize just how much he had in common with his beautiful neighbor.

Katniss sat on the stoop of Peeta’s house. He emerged from the front door with two glasses of lemonade. The sun was hot and the air was humid. He passed Katniss a glass and took a seat beside her. Their afternoon meetings had become a vital part of Katniss’s day. He made her world seem if it was at peace. “My brothers want to take me out tonight. They say I need a guy’s night” Peeta said. “You probably do” Katniss replied in a sarcastic tone. She wasn’t trying to be sarcastic, her voice just had a natural sarcasticness about it. Peeta forced a laugh. “I want to go. I haven’t seen them since the move. It’s just hanging out with my brothers is like a fish trying to get along with a cat. They always give me hell about everything. I’m sure they have opinions about me moving out and marrying Johanna. I just don’t care to hear them” Peeta stated. “Siblings can be like that, I guess” Katniss sighed. “You have siblings?” Katniss nodded in response. “I had a sister.” Peeta opened his mouth before he really thought about his next words. “Had? What happened?” he inquired. “Drunk driver” Katniss replied. “I’m so sorry Katniss.” Peeta placed his hand on her shoulder. This small, intimate gesture gave Katniss a feeling of warmth throughout her body. She turned to see Peeta looking at her with his deep soulful eyes. “Thanks” she said. Peeta nodded his head as if to say  _ go on. _ Katniss trusted him and finally opened up to him about her beloved sister’s death. “Her name was Primrose” she started. “Like the flower?” he asked. Katniss nodded. “Like these” she replied, pointing to the planter on the porch. “They’re beautiful.” Peeta smiled at her widely. He was now glad he chose the primroses. “She was my world. When our dad died, Mom got really depressed. It was kinda left up to me to look after Prim. I didn’t mind. She was so young. She didn’t really realize what was going on, just that Daddy was gone. She was going to be a nurse, ya know.” Peeta had moved closer to Katniss as she spoke. He listened intently as she told of her baby sister. The hand he had placed on her shoulder had gradually migrated down to rest upon her hand. “When Mom got better, I went a little wild. Drinking and partying. I was at this party and a friend of mine got in a fight. I jumped in the middle and ended up getting stabbed.” Peeta’s sweet expression mutated into a look of shock. “Oh my god. Are you serious?” he asked. “Yes” said Katniss in an annoyed tone. “Do you think I would lie about that?” Peeta shook his head and gestured for her to continue. “Anyways, Prim met me at the emergency room. She watched the doctor stitch me up. She helped take care of me for a few days. When I went to have the stitches removed, the wound hadn’t healed correctly and opened back up. It was horrible. We had to do wound care on it every day. But Prim stepped up and took care of it. I think that’s when she decided she wanted to be a nurse. I always told her I was gonna take the credit anyway.” Katniss giggled at the memory and Peeta snickered at her. “How old were you?” he asked. “I was 20. She was 16.” Katniss shook her head as she brought herself back toward the present. “We were celebrating her 21st birthday the night she died. Kinda ironic I guess. There was a car accident. The driver ran a red light. Prim was in the front seat. She died right there. He was driving drunk, but he wasn’t over the legal limit. He couldn’t be charged, not even with reckless driving.” The two were silent for a moment. Katniss was fighting back tears. To distract herself, she pulled out her phone and showed Peeta a few pictures of her and her sister. Most were just the two of them being silly and laughing together. She flipped to a picture of Prim’s high school graduation. “Top of her class” Katniss commented as she scrolled through more pictures. She stopped at a picture of her sister in a pair of pink and blue scrubs. The shirt was covered with butterflies. “What’s this one?” Peeta questioned. Katniss held back a moment. “Her first day as a Certified Nursing Assistant. She was so happy to be working in her field.” Katniss held her breath as tears formed in her eyes again. Peeta took the phone from Katniss. “Where was this taken?” he quizzed her. She was looking away from him, but he was trying to distract her as he quickly sent the picture to his phone and deleted the message. “Her first job was at the nursing home in the next town over. She loved it” Katniss replied. “I bet” Peeta said as he handed her the phone back. “She would have graduated nursing school by now. Probably be working in the county hospital. Saving lives. Thank was supposed to be her legacy.” Katniss stopped before the memories made her really cry. She leaned over and laid her head on Peeta’s shoulder. “I wish I could have met her.” Peeta held Katniss’s hand for a few more moments. “Me too.” 

They sat and talked for another half an hour before Katniss excused herself and returned home to start dinner. Peeta went directly to his studio and began to paint. The picture from Katniss’s phone had given him a vision. He painted Primrose in a springtime dress that resembled her scrubs. Over the next few days he worked on the painting whenever he could, adding a graduation cap and a certificate that read “Primrose Everdeen, RN.” He tried his best to portray Prim exactly as the photo did, with a bright smile, big eyes that shined, and soft blonde hair. He tried to remember the pictures of Prim with her hair down and not in a braid. Peeta obsessed over every small detail. He worked as if this was the most important painting he had ever created. He even looked up Prim’s FaceBook page to get the name of the college she had been attending to add to the certificate. After four days, he finally finished his artwork. He beamed with pride as he looked over his masterpiece. He was overly excited to present his gift to Katniss the next day. He hoped she would appreciate it. Of course she actually did have taste and admiration for art. Johanna never even came into his studio to see his artwork. “Art is just a waste of time” she commented during a tiff with Peeta. Her job was “important and made real money.” She was a high-ranking executive for a marketing company in the city. Johanna was aggressive and used the fear she inspired in her co-workers to claw her way to the top. Money and power were the only two things Johanna really cared about. She had married Peeta to defy her father after he dismissed her. Peeta was also someone she could easily control. Peeta had struggled to get his art out there and worked hard on his numerous gallery entries. His work had made it into a few galleries here and there, but he was never a featured new artist. He was more proud of the painting currently on his easel than any before it.

The next day, Katniss came over for their usual rendezvous. Peeta was waiting anxiously by the door. He flung it open when he saw her coming up the front steps. “Hey Katniss” he said, trying to hide his excitement and anxiety. “Hey Peeta. What’s up?” she replied nonchalantly. “Same old. Come here. I have something to show you.” He lead Katniss to the back of his house and to the door of his studio. “Did you finish that painting you were working on?” Peeta nodded. “Come on.” Katniss followed Peeta into his studio and gazed at the fabric covering the canvas. “Close your eyes” Peeta instructed. Katniss grinned at him and closed her eyes. Peeta removed the cloth and guided Katniss a bit closer to the easel. “Okay. Open them.” Katniss immediately became emotional upon seeing her sister’s image on Peeta’s canvas. “This is amazing work.” Her words were a bit muddled as she wiped her tears away. “That’s my Prim.” Her smile grew as she noticed each detail he had added. Peeta wrapped his arm around her shoulders. “I wanted to paint this for you. Prim is still here with you. I wanted to show her graduating from nursing school, like she should have. Fulfilling her destiny.” Katniss fully regained her composure. “Her dress looks just like her favorite scrubs and the diploma looks perfect. You even put the name of the college on it. You have an astonishing talent. Peeta this is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me. I absolutely love it. Thank you. How much do I owe you?” Katniss questioned. “Are you kidding me? I made this for you. I couldn’t take anything for it.” She thought for a moment. “Well at least make sure you get a photo of it. This painting has to be in your portfolio.” Peeta tried to read her face. “Are you sure? This is just for you.” She nodded. “I’m sure Peeta. I wouldn’t want to keep it all to myself. It’s too beautiful.” Peeta snapped a picture of the painting on his phone. “Thank you” he offered. “No, Peeta. Thank you. So much.” She pulled him into a hug so tight he could barely breathe. 

Katniss hung the painting in her living room as soon as she returned home. She started to tear up again at the sight of it.  _ He is the kindest, sweetest person alive  _ she thought to herself. She went into the kitchen to prepare dinner. Soon after, Gale burst through the front door. He slumped right to the refrigerator for a beer. The only acknowledgement Katniss received was Gale’s hand grasping her tush as he shuffled by her. “Pig” she mumbled under her breath. Peeta’s warm embrace that afternoon was so much more comforting than the crude gesture her husband saw as an appropriate greeting. She heard him grunt from the living room and scuff his heels as his footsteps came closer to her. “What’s that on my wall?” he grunted. “My painting.” 

“And where did you get it?” 

“Peeta painted it for me.” 

“The next door neighbor painted something for you?”

“Yes. He’s my friend who also happens to be an artist.”

“Friend? Really?”

“Yes. We talked about his brothers and I talked to him about Prim-”

“And what did you tell him?” Gale’s voice deepened a bit and got louder as he interrupted his wife. He closed the distance between them in one step, getting in Katniss’s face. “Only that she died.” Katniss kept her cool and took a step back. Gale cleared his throat. His heavy frame lingered over Katniss for a moment before he also took a step back. “Yea, well he got it wrong… she wasn’t never a nurse.” Gale’s words were like shards of glass hitting Katniss. “And whose fault is that, hunh? Fuck you, you bastard.” She stormed to her room and locked the door. She wanted to go over to Peeta’s. She imagined him laying beside her with his arms around her, comforting her like he had earlier that day. She imagined his smooth, velvety voice telling her everything would be okay. Her thoughts began to depress her because she knew they would never come to pass. She sobbed quietly until her consciousness faded into a dreamless sleep. 

When she awoke the next morning, her depression lingered. It was already almost noon. She drug herself into the kitchen and poured a drink. She forced a biscuit down her throat and downed her first glass of vodka. Today was a day for getting sloppy drunk and avoiding her own mind. After only two glasses, her slump was interrupted by a knock at the door. She figured it was Peeta. She stayed in the kitchen for a moment, contemplating whether or not to answer the door. She wanted to spend time with Peeta, but it caused her pain also. She longed for him even though she knew she could never have him. He was everything Gale wasn’t, including unavailable. After another knock or two, she decided to let him in. “Hey Katniss. Is everything alright?” Peeta asked when he noticed the disheveled woman that stood before him in the doorway. “Yeah” she replied. She slouched to the side for Peeta to enter. He followed her into the kitchen. “Are you sure your okay, Katniss? I got a bit worried when you didn’t come over this morning.” Katniss scoffed as she pulled out another bottle of liquor. “You got worried because I didn’t come running over there this morning? Did you ever think I might want to stay home for a change?” Her tone wasn’t quite a yell, but close. “I’m sorry” Peeta apologized, defeated. “I’ll leave.” He turned toward the door. “Peeta! I’m sorry. Please don’t go.” Katniss tried to sound genuine. She did want him to stay, but she knew it was a bad idea. “It’s fine Katniss. I’ll give you some space, if that’s what you want.” She tried her hardest to hide her yearning from him, yet still make him stay. “I want you to stay. I probably shouldn’t be alone. I’m sorry I snapped at you. You want a drink?” Peeta moved a bit closer to Katniss. “What are you drinking?” He smiled. “Vodka right now, but I’ve got other stuff too if you want something else.” 

“Got any cranberry juice? I make a good Seabreeze” Peeta bragged. “I think so. So, you’re a artist and now a bartender?” Katniss gathered a few more glasses and the cranberry juice. “I cook too” Peeta boasted as he mixed their drinks. “Jack of all trades, hunh?” Katniss giggled. Peeta winked at her with his dark blue eyes.  _ Oh yes,  _ she thought _. This is definitely a bad idea _ .

Peeta looked around the living room while they were getting settled on the couch. The walls were a soft blue and all the furniture matched them. There was a small T.V. on one side of the room. He stopped and locked his gaze on his painting of Prim proudly hanging above the fireplace. “Looks good hunh?” said Katniss when she caught him staring. “Yeah it does. Believe it or not, I didn’t expect you to hang it” he admitted. “Why wouldn’t I?” she said, surprised by his self-doubt. Peeta shrugged. “I’m still a little insecure about my work, I guess.” He moved his eyes from the painting to Katniss. “Of course I hung it. I love it, no matter what he says.” Katniss tried to lower her voice, but Peeta heard her last comment. “No matter what who says?” he interrogated. “It’s nothing. Don’t worry about it.” The look Peeta gave Katniss made her melt. He was truly concerned about her. She wished the love she saw in his eyes was real. “You can tell me.” His smile was so beautiful. His face lit up even with the small grin. Maybe it was his look, maybe it was the vodka, but Katniss suddenly lost control of her tongue. “Gale. He wanted to know why the neighbor gave me a painting and how I paid for it. I told him my friend painted it for me. That it was something nice you had done for me. He was just being a jealous asshole. He’s good at that. But then he had the audacity to say you got it wrong and point out that Prim wasn’t a nurse.” Her voice broke a bit at the end of her sentence. Peeta pulled Katniss close to him and guided her head to rest on his shoulder. “I’m so sorry.” Katniss nuzzled into the crook of his neck.  _ How can this man be so perfect?  _ Katniss asked herself. “Don’t be. He was just trying to hurt me. He’s good at that too.” Katniss held her position as long as she could. Peeta’s arms were warm around her. His soft breathing comforted her. She could hear his heart beating steady, calm. Peeta didn’t move either. They talked softly about the color blue. Katniss told him how she had wanted green walls and furniture since that was her favorite color. Peeta revealed that a soft shade of orange was his. Finally, he sat up a bit, causing Katniss to do the same. “Another Seabreeze?” he asked her. She nodded. It didn’t take him long to come back with two more drinks and the bottle of vodka. Their conversation seemed to become funnier as they became drunker. They talked about movies, music, art, conspiracy theories and off-the-wall topics like demons and catheters. They joked and laughed for what seemed like days to them. “Wow is it that late?” said Peeta, checking his watch. “I better get back home.” Katniss nodded and stood up to walk him out. They were both a bit wobbly. Peeta maintained his balance taking his first step. Katniss, however, lost hers and fell into him. Peeta grabbed her, but was too unsteady to stay upright. He made sure Katniss landed on top of him so she wouldn’t get hurt. “You saved my life” she said, lifting her head to see him. “Of course” Peeta replied grinning. Katniss looked into his bright blue eyes. They were like marbles in the sunlight. His blonde hair glowed. His jawline seemed to go on for days. She noticed the deep redness of his lips. His delicious, kissable lips. Without a second thought, she pressed her lips to his. She wasn’t exactly sure what she expected him to do, but returning her advance was not it. Peeta tightened one arm around Katniss, leaving his hand to rest on her lower back, and brought his other hand to rest on the back of her head. Driven by alcohol and ecstasy, Katniss dipped her tongue past Peeta’s lips and he again returned her advance. Her drunken pass had turned into a passionate moment between the two. Neither was sure how long it lasted. A car horn blowing in the neighborhood alarmed them and cut their moment short. Katniss stood up as quickly as she could while keeping her balance this time. Peeta stood as well. They didn’t speak a word as they gazed at each other. Katniss tried to read Peeta’s expression. She knew what he must’ve been thinking. Just then, Peeta stepped toward Katniss, removing the space between them. He cupped his hands around her cheeks and kissed her softly. He retreated just enough to see her eyes and stayed there. Katniss thought she got the message. It was like telepathy. She thought Peeta was telling her this was a one-time thing and that it couldn’t happen again. She nodded and he left hurriedly. 

Katniss went to the shed behind her house. She’d go there sometimes to hide from Gale and the rest of her problems. She usually read books or watched movies on her tablet. Today, she chose the latter. She got comfy in her makeshift lounge and tipped the bottle she had brought with her. The movie lost her attention soon after she hit play. Her mind wandered to Peeta. She tried desperately to make sense of their afternoon. He kissed her back, willingly. Maybe it was the alcohol. Katniss was quick to admit to herself that she didn’t need liquid courage to kiss Peeta. She wanted him with all her being, but she did not know whether he felt the same. Maybe he did need to be under the influence to kiss her. Maybe he didn’t. Maybe he wanted to kiss her as badly as she wanted to kiss him. She was sure he loved his wife, but he kissed her even after they stood up. Maybe she misunderstood his last “message.” Maybe he wasn’t saying it had to be a single occurrence. The only thing Katniss was really sure of was that she wanted Peeta more now than ever before. The time passed quickly while she was in her daze. Gale came home and searched the house for Katniss. He saw the empty bottles on the counter and the glasses in the sink. He also noticed the lack of food on the stove. He yelled for her. No response. He checked every room every room in the house. He went up to the attic and down to the basement. Finally he thought to check and see if she had went to the shed. Katniss jumped and screamed when Gale kicked the shed door open. “What the fuck are you doing down here drunk off your ass? What the hell is wrong with you Katniss? You know, I’m pretty fucking generous with you. I work and I don’t expect anything from you but a clean house and dinner made. I come home today and all I find is a bunch of empty bottles!” Katniss had stood up and braced herself on the workbench. “Fuck you! You stupid son of a bitch! I don’t give a damn about your so-called generosity! Leave me the fuck alone!” Gale turned to walk out, but paused. He shoved the workbench, causing Katniss to fall. He exited the shed and headed for the house. Katniss got up and followed him out. She had planned to attack him, but couldn’t manage the feat. She yelled more profanities at him as she approached before stumbling on a rock. She nearly fell. “You good for nothing Bitch!” Gale retorted. “You mope around all the time and cry for your sister. You do nothing! You are nothing!” he yelled. “You don’t get to talk about Prim.” Katniss made a move to hit Gale, but lost her balance. He moved slightly and she took a few wobbling steps past him. He had had enough of her hostility. He made a fist and held it up to her, threatening her. “Do it” Katniss taunted moving closer. “Hit me.” Gale truly wanted to. He wanted to put her back in line, but he decided he didn’t want the repercussions this time. He lowered his fist. “You can sleep in the fucking shed!” Gale went back into the house and locked the doors. Katniss let herself fall to the ground. She wished she could leave. She wished she could kill Gale for using Prim’s death against her like he always did. She felt so defeated.

Peeta had made a quick and simple dinner. He sobered up pretty quickly, but Johanna smelled the alcohol on him when she returned home. “So is this what you have been doing while I work my ass off? Sitting around, drinking?” she shouted. Peeta just sat at the kitchen table, avoiding his wife’s glares as she spat her insults. “You couldn’t even make me a decent dinner! What did I do to deserve this? I get up and go to that stupid office and deal with those assholes who don’t know a PowerPoint from a picture book just to come home to a fucking drunk. Did you ever finish that painting you were working on? Have you even tried to sell anything? Have you made any money or have you just wasted mine? Your so fucking worthless Peeta!” He couldn’t take anymore after that. Peeta stood from the table and advanced toward his wife “As a matter of fact Bitch, I did finish it and I gave it to someone who actually appreciates my work! Someone who knows I ain’t fucking worthless! Unlike you!” Johanna was taken aback. Peeta was usually non-confrontational and took her abuse without a word. She had thought he was afraid of her just like everyone else. That’s how their relationship had thrived. “You gave a painting away? To who?” she asked in a quieter tone. “Our neighbor. Katniss” Peeta answered, lowering his voice as well. “Are you fucking her?” Johanna was careful with her accusation. She wanted to know what his answer would be to gauge his honesty, but be able to play it off as insecurity if needed. Manipulation was her game. “No” Peeta said, keeping his voice calm. He didn’t want to give Johanna any reason to suspect he was lying. He hadn’t slept with Katniss, but today he wanted to. “Okay. I’m gonna eat and go to bed. Don’t give anything else away or you’re gonna need a real job.” She seemed satisfied with his answer. Peeta nodded and took his plate into his studio. He started a new painting. It was a living room scene, done in green. It wasn’t long until he heard a ruckus from next door. Peeta peered out the window to see Katniss and Gale arguing in their backyard. He couldn’t make out what was being said, but he could tell by her gait that Katniss had continued drinking. He wondered if they were fighting about him, if she had told Gale about their kiss. He wanted to go to her and take her away from Gale, but he knew that was impossible. Gale raised his fist to Katniss. Peeta’s breath caught in his throat.  _ Don’t you dare hit her. Lay a hand on her and I’ll kill you. _ Peeta watched the scene play out, feeling angry, yet hopeless. Gale lowered his hand and yelled something else at Katniss before disappearing into the house. Peeta watched Katniss fall to the ground. He realized that he and Katniss had something else in common. He knew both their spouses were abusive, but neither of them did nothing about it. Both of them were content living in the oppression of their marriages. For Peeta, that was the moment that everything changed. 

The next day, Katniss and Peeta avoided each other. Periodically throughout the day, they would both look out their windows to try and get a glimpse of the other. They were torturing themselves. They shared the same emotions: yearning for each other, scared of their feelings, unsure of the other’s intentions, fear of change, love and hate for their spouses, and overall, a weariness for the future. Peeta tried to focus on his art. Katniss drank. Dinner was quiet in both houses and all four occupants turned in early. Gale and Johanna remained oblivious to their partners’ distress. Katniss dreamed of Peeta. Peeta dreamed of Katniss.

Peeta awoke early. He spent the first few hours in the same state of mind as the previous day. He went to his studio with his morning coffee. He stared at the painting on his easel. He had finished the living room scene. The couple kissing on the couch vaguely resembled himself and Katniss. Any outsider would be none the wiser. Katniss had become a sort of muse for Peeta. In truth, she had become much more than that. Over the course of their short friendship, he had fallen in love with her. He made a decision right then to take the chance and go for her. He sat his coffee down and practically ran over to Katniss’s house. She had just woken up and came downstairs. Peeta knocked on the door excitedly. He wasn’t sure what he should do. He wanted to grab her and kiss her as soon as she opened the door, but he was a bit worried that might earn him a hard slap. He tried to think of what to say. His train of thought was interrupted by the jiggling of the doorknob. “Good morning Katniss.” Peeta smiled. Katniss had a headache from the hangover, but seeing Peeta made her feel a bit better already. “Good morning.” She managed a half smile. “Come in.” Peeta followed her into the kitchen. “Coffee?” she asked as she poured water into her coffee pot. “Sure.” He decided to take a slow approach since he could tell Katniss did not feel well. “Did you sleep ok?” he asked a bit timidly. “I got a few hours” she replied. “You?” He nodded. “I slept pretty good…. Listen, I’m sorry I didn’t come over yesterday. I was working on a painting.” He wasn’t entirely lying. He had been working on his art, but that wasn’t the reason he stayed home. “No, it’s fine. I was occupied too” Katniss replied. They avoided each other’s eyes for a moment, trying to figure out what to say. Peeta had a plan to entice Katniss. He wanted her and she wanted him. “I’ve been thinking about something.” His voice broke the awkward silence in the room. “Really? That brain does work” Katniss teased. “Ha ha” Peeta sneered. “Seriously though. I’m starting a new piece and I need help. I need... inspiration.” Katniss stared at Peeta with narrowed eyes, gauging his intentions. “What do you mean?” she inquired. Peeta did not beat around the bush. “I want you to model for me, if you’re willing to.” Katniss’s eyes went wide. “Me? Are you sure?” Peeta smiled that same debonair smile that drove her crazy. “Absolutely.” Katniss smiled back. “Well. Let me go get dressed.” She sat her coffee down and disappeared up the stairs.  Peeta celebrated with a soft “yes” and excited gesture. 

Katniss entered the small, cozy studio for the second time. She paid more attention to the room this time. Peeta had a large shelf on one side that housed all his paint. He had every color known to man. He had a few different types of paint and several different brands. The top shelf held his paint brushes. They seemed to be organized by type and size. She started to quietly count them. She was only on 11 when Peeta’s voice broke her concentration. “What do you think?” he asked. “Impressive. I don’t think I’ve ever seen that many colors.” Peeta walked to the other wall and picked up a canvas. “I just finished this one.” Katniss gazed at the many beautiful shades of green that littered the fabric. She looked closely at the couple depicted. She recognized them. “It’s beautiful Peeta.” He placed a hand on her shoulder. “I’m glad you like it.” She tried to smile at him flirtingly, but failed. His face lit up with a huge smile. He was almost laughing. He felt flattered to be on the receiving end of her affection. “Do you think you could sit on top of the desk?” he asked. Katniss nodded and hopped up. ‘Like this?” she asked playfully. She was sitting on the edge, facing Peeta, leaned back on her hands and crossed her legs. She was wearing skin tight black pants that resembled leather and a yellow blouse. She had washed and dried her hair to give it a bit of texture. Peeta couldn’t peel his eyes away from the gorgeous woman positioned in front of him. He glided over the tiles toward her. His seductive lips twisted into a smile. He raised his hand in front of him and gestured  _ come here _ with his forefinger. Katniss obeyed and straightened her back. Peeta stopped in front of her. He posed her head with his fingertips. “I want you to be looking out the window, smiling.” She turned her head slightly, keeping her eyes on Peeta. He gently fixed her hair and stroked her cheek. “You are so beautiful” he said softly. She smiled and moved her eyes downward, blushing. “I mean it Katniss. You’re gorgeous.” She lifted her eyes back to his. He was so sincere. Peeta leaned down kissed her. She kissed him back. Their arms effortlessly moved around each other. Their tongues danced as the moment deepened. Katniss broke away from Peeta’s lips and moved her kisses to the left side of his neck. He responded with a soft moan. His arms tightened around her. Her hands moved below his waist and cupped his bum. Neither of them hesitated to let the heat build. Peeta pressed his hips against her. She could feel his hardness push into her and craved more. They were so caught in the lustful moment that neither of them thought of their spouse. They were going to get what they wanted, consequences be damned. Katniss pulled Peeta’s shirt over his head and ran her hands over his chest and arms. Her fingertips caressed every muscle as her hand passed over them. His shoulders weren’t as broad as Gale’s, but his muscles were more defined. Katniss took her time admiring his body and Peeta reveled in her attention. He wasn’t used to being appreciated like this. Katniss moved her hands downward and grabbed the button on his jeans. She looked up at him. Their communication was silent. Her expression asked for consent. His urged her to act. She unbuttoned his pants and shoved them down. She kept her hands pressed to his skin and made her way back to his waist. His hamstrings tightened as Katniss rubbed her hands over them and then his glutes. She hooked her fingers into the waistband of Peeta’s boxer briefs. She again looked to him for approval. He bit his lip and thrust his hips slightly. Taking his hint, she pulled them down, leaving thin red streaks on his skin with her nails. She was amazed at his girth. She wrapped her fingers around him and stroked him gently. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back in euphoria. “Katniss” he whispered, breathlessly. She continued to jerk him. He opened his eyes for a moment. Katniss’s eyes were different. He saw a longing in them he had never seen before, but he recognized it. He was sure his eyes mirrored hers because he needed her too. He began to kiss her again as he unbuttoned her blouse and removed it as well as her bra. Her supple breasts tensed under his touch as Katniss’s breath halted. She brought her hands to his shoulders as he kissed her and fondled her breasts. Peeta softly pushed Katniss to lay down as he leaned into her. Their lips parted as she laid back on the desk, but their eyes remained locked on the other’s. Peeta teased Katniss as his fingertips grazed her skin. She moaned and wrenched when he tickled the skin over her hip. He had found a turn-on Katniss herself didn’t know about. He trailed his fingertips to her waist and traced the top of her pants. She bucked her hips a bit, begging for him to rid her of her clothing. He obliged. She was clean shaven. It was odd for Peeta because Johanna never was. He could already see the wetness glistening on her labia. He continued his light, teasing touches as he dragged his fingertips down her groin, making her squirm under him. She parted her legs more to allow him access. He rubbed her clit with his thumb. She threw her head back in sweet bliss. Soft moans escaped her mouth. He pushed a finger inside her, then another. Katniss moaned louder. He pumped his fingers in and out of her and teased her clit. Katniss felt the pleasure welling up inside her. “Peeta…. Peeta that feels so good!” Just as she was about to come, he stopped. She shot him an almost contemptuous look.  _ Why did you stop?  _ She thought. He just grinned and gripped her hips.  _ Just wait. _ He loved that their silent communication came so effortlessly. It was like they could read each other’s minds. He leaned in and laid kisses on each of her thighs and she realized where he was going with it. She watched him as he brought his kisses from her thighs to her clit. She damn near screamed. “God, Peeta! Yes!” Peeta certainly had a talented tongue. She tried to hold out, but the pleasure overwhelmed her quickly. She moved her hips and grabbed Peeta’s hair. He wrapped his arms around her legs and held her in place. Katniss was not a quiet lover, and Peeta loved it. Her loud moans were extremely encouraging. Finally, Katniss succumbed to her pleasure. Peeta felt her hot juices flow around his tongue. He lapped them up like a dog at his water bowl. “Damn Peeta!” Katniss’s body felt heavy, like she couldn’t get up. Peeta rose to his feet, wiping his mouth. “Was that good?” he asked. “That was fucking great baby” Katniss managed as she fought to catch her breath. Peeta smiled a bit arrogantly.

He walked around the desk and pulled a condom out of the drawer. Katniss sat up to face him. She let her legs hang off the desk on each side of Peeta. She took the condom from him, then wrapped her arms around him again. He brought his lips slowly to hers. Their kisses didn’t last as long this time. Peeta was still hard as a rock and Katniss’s lust had not been slaked. Katniss tried to apply the condom without breaking the kiss. Peeta reached down and helped her. Katniss stroked him faster than the last time. The kiss broke and the two gained eye contact. “Take me” Katniss breathed. Peeta laid her down on desk and climbed up himself. He mounted and entered her slowly. Katniss gasped as his length filled her. She rested one hand on his waist and the other on his shoulder. Peeta made eye contact again when he was fully inside her.  _ Are you okay?  _ he conveyed. Katniss nodded her head slightly and pushed up against him, pushing him even deeper. Peeta pulled out slowly and then sheathed himself inside her again. Katniss’s body tensed with each thrust when Peeta hit her g-spot. Her moans again rose in volume. Peeta smashed his lips against hers as he pumped harder and faster. Katniss returned his kiss as best she could. She was on the edge of a second strong orgasm. She drug her nails down Peeta’s back as she came hard. “Oh Peeta. Right there!” Peeta tried not to stray from the angle he had in her. “You like that baby?” Katniss screamed in pleasure. “Peeta!” After she came, she moved one hand to Peeta’s cheek. He slowed his pace and looked at her. “Take me… from behind?” Peeta smiled. “Anything you want babygirl.” He pulled out and climbed down from the desk. Katniss climbed down and made out with Peeta for a few more minutes to preserve Peeta’s erection, though his stamina was impeccable. She turned and pressed her ass against him. She bent herself over the desk and looked back at Peeta. “Like this.” Peeta nodded and positioned himself behind her. He took the same care entering her a second time. He ran his fingertips over her back as he gained his momentum. She didn’t think it would be possible for her to come a third time, but Peeta’s cock hit her spot even harder in this position. She climaxed again under him. He pulled out of her again and helped her stand. “Turn around” he whispered. Peeta picked her up and she threw her legs around him. He held her close as he made love to her standing. He was close to his release and he desired to hold her, to feel every inch of her skin on his as they finished. It wasn’t long before he experienced an intense orgasm. Katniss watched Peeta’s face morph with ecstasy as he came. His organ pulsing inside her sent her over the edge once more. She kissed him softly. Neither of them had much breath in their lungs afterwards. Peeta sat Katniss down and quickly disposed of the used condom before rushing back to her side. They sat together atop the desk where they had just made sweet love. Katniss laid her head on his shoulder and nestled into his comforting arms. “That was amazing Peeta” she bragged. “Yes it was” he agreed.

Katniss worked hard to make the perfect dinner for Gale. He followed the scent of his favorite dish to the kitchen. He found his wife at the stove. He noticed the nice outfit she was wearing. He slid his big hands around her waist. She jumped a bit at first. “You scared me.” “What did I do to deserve all this?” he asked. “It’s my apology” Katniss replied as she turned to face her husband. “I’m sorry for the way I’ve been acting. For drinking so much.” He kissed her softly. “It’s okay hunny. This looks amazing and I’m starving.” Katniss served the food and tried her best to listen as Gale told her about his day, but her mind wandered next door. She wondered if Peeta had did something special for Johanna out of guilt. Gale seemed oblivious to the fact she wasn’t paying him any attention. After dinner, Katniss cleaned up and Gale took his beer into the living room to watch TV. Katniss went upstairs and showered. She pulled out a lingerie set she had gotten when they were first married. She made her way downstairs and posed seductively in front of her husband. “You really are trying to apologize. Come here sexy.” Katniss approached Gale and straddled his lap. He placed his hand on the back of her head and pulled her to him. His kiss was rough and rushed. He didn’t kiss her long before he was pushing her head down. She got up and knelt in front of his chair. He unbuttoned his jeans and again placed his hand on the back of his wife’s head. He guided her to his erection. Part of her wanted to retreat and fight him, but she remembered why she was doing this to start with. Gale grunted as she took him into her mouth. “Deeper Katniss” he instructed. She did as she was told. After a few minutes, Gale grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled up. “Get on” he said. His voice was gruff. Katniss straddled him again. He fingered her for only a minute. “Get on” he repeated. Katniss lowered herself onto Gale. He gripped her hips and helped her ride him. He smacked her ass as she bounced on him. He grasped her breast and squeezed hard. His orgasm was quick. Katniss leaned in to kiss him. He gave her a quick peck and gestured for her to get off him. She did and went upstairs for the night. She was angry at Gale for the terrible sexual experience he had given her. She closed her eyes and re-lived her moments with Peeta. He was polar opposite to Gale in every way. Gale was quick and crude. Peeta took his time with her. He made sure to give her multiple orgasms when Gale only worried about his own. Katniss began to cry. She had made passionate love to her married next door neighbor. The guilt of her actions was supposed to be relieved by having sex with her husband. Instead, it just made her feel worse. She knew she couldn’t leave Gale. She knew Peeta wouldn’t leave Johanna. She had to stay away from Peeta. She had no choice.

The afternoon sun illuminated the room. Gale’s side of the bed was still made up from the previous day. He had fallen asleep in front of the television and slept there all night. Katniss turned her head from the window. She had no will to get out of bed today. She pulled the covers over her head. Sleeping until the end of time seemed like a good plan. “Katniss?” called a voice from downstairs. It was Peeta.  _ What is he doing here?  _ She thought. She decided not to answer him and hoped he would go away. “Katniss, are you home?” She heard his footsteps padding around the lower level of her house. She stayed silent. To her dismay, the steps began to get louder as Peeta ascended the stairs. “Katniss. Please answer me baby” Peeta said, a hint of desperation curbed his voice. Tears stung at Katniss’s eyes. “In here” she called. She still didn’t want to face him, but she couldn’t hurt him either. The door opened slowly. Peeta’s expression showed mixed emotions. “Can I come in?” he asked timidly. Katniss nodded. “I knocked a bunch of times. The door was unlocked” he explained. “It’s ok” replied Katniss. Peeta sat down on the bed next to her. She avoided his eyes. Peeta noticed her tear-stained face. “Did something happen last night?” She took a moment to look up at him, debating what her answer should be. He gathered her hand in his. Fresh tears followed the tracks already on her cheeks. “I’m so sorry.” He looked confused. “What are you sorry for?” 

“Getting you in too deep.”

“Katniss. What are you saying?” 

“I know you love your wife. I know I can’t leave Gale. I fucked him last night to try and forget you, but it just made me feel worse. I pulled you into this. I’m so sorry Peeta.” 

“Katniss… please don’t say you're sorry. I’m not. I don’t care what you did last night and you’re  right. I do love Johanna, but not like I love you.” His words pierced her like a spear. She knew they didn’t change anything. “Peeta please. You can’t love me.” 

“But I do!” he shouted. “I love you with my whole heart Katniss! You are so beautiful and sweet and kind. You make me laugh and forget about the bullshit I deal with. You inspire me. You inspire my art. You make me feel like no other person ever has, especially not her.” He brought his hands to rest on her face and pulled her into a sweet, soft kiss. “I love you baby.” 

“I love you too, but-”

“No buts. I love you and you love me. That’s it. Please Katniss, don’t be sorry for any of this.” Katniss surrendered to Peeta with a kiss. She slowly laid back as Peeta followed. They were in no rush this time. They gradually worked off their clothes and entangled themselves in the sheets, never stopping the kiss. Their bodies, woven together, moved as one. This was a feeling Katniss had never known before, not even during their first encounter. She let go and gave herself over to Peeta. Their entire world faded to the background. It was Katniss who thought about protection. “Peeta? Condom?” He smiled at her. “I’m always prepared.” He reached for his pants that were still on the bed and recovered the item. He quickly applied the condom and returned to his position beside Katniss, not realizing where the wrapper landed. They resumed kissing, becoming intoxicated by each other even more. Peeta rolled his body onto Katniss’s. She wasn’t aware of her movements as her legs naturally hugged Peeta’s hips. They kept their eyes closed, still making out, as Peeta found his way inside her willing sex. Her breath halted.   _ This is even better than the first time,  _ she thought. Peeta’s pace was slow this time. They desired to prolong this encounter as much as they possibly could. Katniss kissed every bit of Peeta’s skin she could reach. “Katniss” Peeta whispered. “ Oh Katniss.” Afraid he was near climax, Katniss stopped him. “Let me on top” she whispered. Peeta maneuvered himself so that he was sitting at the very top of the bed. Katniss sat proudly upon her lover. She osculated him gently as she encased him in her warmth. Peeta suckled on her breast and rubbed his hands over her taught body. Neither of them had ever felt this level of passion before. Their fornication may have been adulterous, but neither seemed to care. Their feelings of true elation were too great to ignore. They were meant to be together. Their lips smashed against each other’s as they simultaneously found their releases. Katniss held tight to Peeta’s shoulders while Peeta locked his arms around Katniss. The pair were exhausted and repositioned themselves so that they could cuddle on the bed. “I love you so much Katniss” said Peeta. Katniss nuzzled into him more. “I love you too Peeta.” It was more than an hour when Katniss finally moved. “I need to take a quick shower and then I could make us something to eat.” Peeta nodded in response. Katniss gathered her clothes and made her way into the bathroom. Peeta followed. He removed the condom and discarded it in the trash can. Katniss provided him with a wet washcloth and he cleaned himself up. He went back into the bedroom, gathered his clothes and dressed himself. He didn’t think to dispose of the wrapper that had been swept under the bed.

After dinner, Gale went up to their bedroom to shower and change. He had hoped for a repeat of the night before. He dressed after his shower and grabbed his body spray from the nightstand. He stumbled over his boots and dropped the can in order to catch himself. He knelt down to retrieve the cologne from under the bed where it had rolled to. Gale swiped his arm under the bed and looked down at the items he had gathered. The blue plastic wrapper was immediately recognizable. Gale turned red with anger.  _ Bitch! How could she do this?  _ He ran down the stairs, skipping a few of them. “Katniss!” he shouted. “Where the fuck are you?” Katniss was in the kitchen cleaning up. She had no idea why Gale’s mood had changed so drastically. “In here.” Gale entered the kitchen and threw the condom wrapper on the table. “You wanna tell me what the fuck is going on here?” Katniss stared wide-eyed at the evidence on the table. She couldn’t speak. Gale saw the horrified look on his wife’s face. A small part of him wanted to hold her and tell her it would be okay, that they could work it out, but the rage in him grew too fast to hold onto that thought. “Katniss!” She turned to face her husband. “Gale, please. Let me explain.” 

“Explain what? Who was it, Katniss? Who did you fuck in our bed?”    
“Gale. Plea-”

“Who?” Gale yelled. Katniss was silent. “Do I have to go door to door Katniss?” He took a large step toward Katniss, leaving his body just inches from hers. Katniss was scared of him. “No Gale. Stop this. It was ours” Katniss pleaded. “Don’t lie to me bitch! We don’t use them, we never have. Answer the damn question now!” Katniss stayed silent. “It was Peeta wasn’t it? Your artist ‘friend’? You know I’ll kill the little fucker, right?” Katniss flashed back to Gale’s indiscretion. She remembered his words when he was caught in the act. She remembered that he didn’t follow her when she ran out. Instead, he spent the night with his mistress. She remembered how he blamed her for his reprehensible actions. She was done pleading with him. She was done being scared. At that moment, she no longer cared. “Fuck you Gale! Fuck you for even asking me that! After what you did to me? No! You can go to hell!”

“Don’t deflect your guilt on me just because you got caught.”

“Like you did when I walked in on you and my cousin right after we buried my sister?”

“You wouldn’t even talk to me for days. What did you fucking expect?”

“My sister had just died. What did  _ you _ fucking expect?”

“My wife to still be my damn wife. But you ignored me. You blamed me!”

“Because it was your fault! You killed her!”

“Here we go again. I did not kill your fucking sister!”

“You were the DD! You promised not to drink, but you did! You ran the red light in front of that truck! You killed her! You killed Prim!”

“I didn’t kill your sister, you stupid bitch!”

“You did!”

“Then why are you still here? Hunh? It’s been over a year and your ass is still here, with me. Married to me! If you really think I killed Prim, why did you stay with me?”

“Because I had to Gale. Because I didn’t have anywhere else to go.” Katniss’s voice was calmer now. She was actually relieved a bit, finally being honest with Gale. His voice was also lowered as he began to realize the severity of the situation. “Really? So you’re finally telling me the truth now, hunh? After all this time? I thought you loved me Katniss. I loved you. I was good to you” Gale said as tears started to form in his eyes. “Well you must have someplace to go now. I’m sorry. Goodbye Katniss.” Gale’s voice broke as he said his farewells to the woman he loved. Though he tried to hide it, Katniss saw Gale wipe the tears from his face as he left. Katniss was scared of what Gale would do, but she couldn’t bring herself to go after him. She had wanted out for a long time. She hated Gale for killing Prim. She resented him because she couldn’t leave. She began to cry when she heard the tires squealing as Gale peeled out of the driveway. A few minutes later, there was a knock at the door. Katniss thought Gale had come back. She ran to the door and slung it open. “Peeta?” She was shocked to see her lover standing on the small porch. “Are you okay? I heard the door slam and the car and I saw Gale leave. I had to come make sure you were okay.” Katniss motioned for him to come in. She threw her arms around him the moment he cleared the threshold. “I didn’t tell him. I swear.” Peeta had a hard time understanding Katniss through her tears. “Tell who what?” he asked. “Gale. He found the condom wrapper from this afternoon. I didn’t tell him anything.” Peeta pulled Katniss closer to him again. “It’s okay baby. It’s okay.” He stroked her hair in an attempt to soothe her. His voice alone was a comfort to Katniss, but it could not compare to being in his arms. “I don’t know what he’s gonna do. He just said goodbye and left.” 

“Do you want me to go try and find him?”

“No! No. He’d know it was you. Just let him be.”

“What are you gonna do?”

“I don’t know. Maybe I can finally leave. I wanted to leave him a year ago when he killed Prim-”

“What? He killed your sister? I thought it was a car accident”

“It was. He was the drunk driver. He couldn’t be charged, but I blamed him. I avoided and ignored him for days, so he slept with my cousin after Prim’s funeral. I walked in on them. He told me to get out so he could finish, then told me it was my fault for treating him so badly. I wanted to leave then, but I didn’t have anywhere to go. I had to stay with him.”

“Don’t worry. We’ll get outta here.”

“We?”

“I’d follow you anywhere Katniss. I meant what I said today. I love you.”

“I love you too, Peeta.” Katniss kissed him passionately. “Peeta, what about Johanna?” 

“What about her? She deserves to be happy too and I’ll never be able to give her that. Especially when I know my soulmate is right here.” He smiled his dashing smile and Katniss melted again. “I’ll never deserve you” she admitted. “That’s not true. You’re perfect Katniss.” Peeta gently removed a strand of hair from her face and caressed her cheek. Katniss leaned into his hand a bit and closed her eyes. This was a moment of pure joy for her. For the first time since her sister’s death, Katniss was happy. “Peeta… stay with me?” Peeta hugged Katniss tighter than he ever had before. “Always.”


End file.
